


regenerative frequencies

by bribees



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, cryptid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribees/pseuds/bribees
Summary: Being a shadow cryptid sometimes isn't great, but it can come in handy when your boyfriend comes down with a cold.This is a fanfic for Rob's Cryptid Habit/Habtid AU! The tumblr for it is here: https://crypticlily.tumblr.com/ I hope you enjoy!





	regenerative frequencies

Kamal was having a pretty shit weekend, to say the least. Somehow, despite his usually meticulous hygiene habits (ha), he'd managed to catch a nasty cold. He could only guess it was from one of the kids that came in the office a couple days ago; one of them had been wiping their nose on their jacket sleeve almost the whole time. Kamal had tried his damnedest to not get within 10 feet of the little gremlin, but apparently it was all for nothing.

Now he was curled up in a miserable ball on the couch in the summer house, hoping he'd be able to shake off the cold by his next shift at the office. He didn't want Novelty getting any sketchy ideas about helping him "boost his immune system".

Also, being able to breathe normally would be nice. Kamal let out a miserable little sigh thinking about all the times he could breathe through his nose that he took for granted. Uuuugh.

"Due you need any-thing, Calla Lily?"

At least he had Habit here to keep him company. Doting, cool-to-the-touch Habit. His shining- okay well maybe not shining? His, uh... dark. Light. In the darkness. Whatever. Habit was the only good thing about his weekend so far.

"Uuuugh... put me outta my miseryyy," Kamal whined.

":-( Nnoe! I half to make yu "better"! May-bee... Some soop?" Habit asked, tilting his head.

"Mm... No, I'm actually all good over here. I mean, as I can be-" A cough. "Ugh. I just gotta let this pass. Hopefully by tonight I'll be able to breath right enough to get some sleep."

Habit tilted his head the other direction, hmming and considering his next course of action with all the determination of a professional chess player. Then, he nodded to himself and crawled across Kamal's lap.

"Wh- Hey! No, Habit, you'll get sick too! And I-I don't know what would happen if you caught a cold, it could really hurt... you...?" Kamal trailed off once he realized what Habit was doing: purring up a storm, one of the loudest purrs he'd seen from the cryptid yet, even.

Habit gently nudged Kamal so he'd lay back against the couch, which the smaller man did with no complaints. Having Habit purr against him was always nice, but this felt... better, somehow. Like he was- oh!

_That_ was it. His chest felt less tight, less congested, with Habit pressing against him and purring. It only took a few minutes before Kamal could take an actual breath through his nose again, and he cherished it as one does when their nose finally gets unstuffed.

"Ohh my goood... thank you Habit. I woulda never thought to have you do that," Kamal said with a content sigh. He ran a hand through the dark and fluffy hair of the man laying on top of him, and smiled when those red eyes looked up at him in adoration.

"Hey, once I'm not all gross and sick, the first thing I’ll do is give you a kiss, okay?"

Habit purred even louder.


End file.
